BROKEN PROMISES
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Un simple error puede condenarnos a una vida llena de culpa. Y eso descubre Lovino justo cuando todo parecía ir bien en su vida.


**Este fanfic es principalmente para Dre-Chan(con amor^^ ¡Feliz regalo de reyes xD!) , y para l s amantes del Prumano, pareja cuyos fics escasean y qué mejor que contribuir a la causa con esta cosa xD. Ya en serio, espero os guste esta dramática historia y bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir aparte de que espero que disfruten la lectura :)**

***.*.***

**BROKEN PROMISES**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que por muy mal que vayan las cosas, éstas aún pueden empeorar? ¿Que por más que intentes solucionar los problemas que se te vienen encima, éstos sean demasiados y acaben contigo? Bien, pues ese era el sentimiento que Lovino experimentó cuando le dieron las notas del primer trimestre. Estudiaba su último año de secundaria, y últimamente sus notas habían ido decayendo estrepitosamente hasta acabar en ocho suspensos y un aprobado con un suficiente.

Huelga decir que sus padres le echaron el sermón de su vida, y así fue como la amenaza que éstos le habían estado repitiendo una y otra vez de meterle en un internado se hizo real. Lovino nunca pensó que sus padres le pudiesen hacer eso, que se lo decían únicamente para meterle miedo en el cuerpo y así se esforzara más. Pero aquella fría mañana de enero se dio cuenta de que realmente había sobrepasado el límite y ahora debía pagar el precio de sus salidas a la calle con sus amigos casi a diario y las noches pegado a la pantalla del ordenador y de la Play.

Al bajar del coche Lovino alzó las cejas al ver cómo era la "cárcel" en la que estaría el resto del curso(o hasta que volviese a sacar sobresalientes como solía hacer antes). Un edificio compuesto de tres pisos y de una longitud considerable se extendía ante él. Se trataba de un colegio privado en el que muchos de sus estudiantes estaban internos(como era el caso del italiano). Los profesores eran famosos por ser severos y serios, consiguiendo en muchos casos reeducar adolescentes en la tarea de sacar buenísimas notas.

-¿Así que en este colegio de pijos vais a encerrarme?-resopló el chico mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el colegio.

-Exacto.-dijo su padre sacando la maleta del italiano del maletero del coche.-a ver si así aprendes la lección. No digas que no te avisamos porque sabes que no es verdad, así que no me vengas ahora con historias sobre que no te advertimos.

El chico no respondió nada, aunque rodó los ojos, molesto con la respuesta de su padre. Tanto su madre como su hermano no habían ido a acompañarle a su entrada en el internado y a pesar de que ambos tenían razones de peso para ello, Lovino se sentía un poco herido, por qué negarlo. La primera por que el trabajo la llamaba y no podía faltar, y el segundo por el instituto, el cual empezaba ese mismo día y, al igual que su madre, no podía faltar bajo ningún concepto, aunque hay que señalar que el muchacho lloró lo inimaginable por eso. Quería despedirse de su mellizo y acompañarle antes de entrar en ese espantoso lugar pero simplemente no podía. También hay que señalar que al enterarse los dos hermanos de que iban a ser separados el que se echó a llorar fue Feliciano, mientras que Lovino gritó furioso y en un ataque de ira comenzó a romper cosas. Esa actitud no ayudó nada a la posible cambio de planes de sus padres, pero el chico necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

-¿Habrás echado los libros de texto, verdad?-preguntó su padre mientras entraban por las grandes puertas del edificio.

-Pues claro, no soy idiota.-respondió Lovino de mala gana. ¿A qué venían ahora esas preguntas idiotas?

-No sé, conociéndote me espero cualquier cosa para que retardes tu hora de entrada aquí.-dijo tranquilamente su padre.

Tras una hora de papeleos, Lovino ya era oficialmente estudiante del colegio. Se despidió desganado de su padre y fue dirigido a su nueva habitación, la cual debía compartir con alguien más. Al estar en pleno horario escolar, su compañero no llegaría hasta las dos de la tarde, hora en la que se paraban las clases para almorzar.

Las horas se le pasaron rápido al muchacho, quien se paseó por los vacíos pasillos de la segunda planta, en la que estaban la mayoría de los dormitorios de los estudiantes.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, Lovino ya había regresado a su habitación. Primero, porque necesitaba que su compañero le dijese donde se encontraba el comedor, y segundo, para conocer a su compañero. Sí, ponía en segundo lugar conocer a su futuro compañero de cuarto, pues era más importante para él comer que las relaciones humanas.

Unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo le hicieron ponerse alerta, frunciendo el ceño. Eran risas entremezcladas con chillidos agudos y algún que otro insulto. La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y entraron un par de personas que al ver a Lovino se callaron de golpe, hasta que el individuo más bajito comenzó a reírse.

-Parece que tienes un nuevo compañero de cuarto, Gil.

El tal Gil no le respondió. Se limitó a mirar al italiano mientras le sonreía socarronamente.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con chulería(o eso interpretó Lovino).

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? Es más, lo de quién eres debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Dijo el que está en mi habitación sin haber pedido permiso para entrar.

-¿Permiso? ¿Pero qué coño...?-preguntó Lovino cruzando los brazos.-entérate, idiota. A partir de hoy duermo aquí y seré tu compañero de cuarto, por lo que no necesito pedirte permiso para entrar.

Gilbert rodó los ojos.

-Vámonos, Feliks.

Ambos muchachos abandonaron la estancia, dejando solo a Lovino, quien se había olvidado de preguntarle lo esencial.

-¡Esperad!-exclamó el italiano alcanzándoles por el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó Gilbert girándose.

-Seguro que te quiere a ti.-comentó Feliks con una risita. Lovino se sonrojó y le dio una patada en la espinilla al rubio.

-¡Au! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Deja de decir gilipolleces y dejaré de golpearte.-se defendió Lovino.

-Si de verdad esto que he dicho fuese una gilipollez no habrías reaccionado así.-dijo Feliks haciendo que el moreno se sonrojase aún más.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Gilbert haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Feliks.

-¿Dónde está el comedor?

-Ah, ¿con que ahora si me necesitas, eh?-dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Necesito que me digas donde está el comedor, solo eso.

-Anda, Gilbo, amor, dile a tu pequeño admirador donde está el comedor.-susurró Feliks al albino lo suficientemente alto como para que Lovino le escuchase. Una fulminación por parte del italiano fue todo lo que recibió Feliks quien una vez más fue ignorado por su amigo.

-Planta baja en el ala norte. No llegues tarde.-respondió Gilbert mirando al moreno con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿De verdad te crees que me sé los puntos cardinales?-preguntó el italiano rodando los ojos?

-Si quieres sobrevivir aquí, más te vale saberlos, compañero de cuarto cuyo nombre no me has dicho.-repuso el albino sonriendo levemente.

-Soy Lovino.

-Gilbert.-respondió el de ojos rojos ampliando la sonrisa.

-Feliks.-dijo Feliks, siendo ignorado por ambos muchachos, quienes parecían mantener una lucha de mantenerse la mirada. Al saberse ignorado, Feliks frunció el ceño y echó la cruz a Lovino a partir de ese momento.

Se podría decir que ahí empezó la relación entre Gilbert y Lovino, la cual no se podría definir del todo de amistosa pero tampoco de odiosa. Era extraña esta relación, y Feliks fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello.

Como bien es sabido, el roce hace el cariño, y esto se podría aplicar al albino y al moreno en un plano más emocional que físico. Al ser ambos casi de la misma edad(Gilbert acababa de cumplir diecisiete y Lovino estaba a nada de cumplir los dieciséis) estaban en la misma clase, y ello conllevaba que hicieran ejercicios de las mismas materias que estudiaban. Gilbert era bueno en matemáticas y fue un gran apoyo para Lovino, quien no tenía ni idea de dicha asignatura. Por su parte, el italiano era talentoso con los idiomas, y acabó ayudando al de ojos rojos con inglés y francés(aunque no tenía mucha paciencia y no soportaba las preguntas que él calificaba como idiotas de Gilbert).

-¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida cuando salgas de este colegio?-preguntó Gilbert al menor una noche. Estaba asomado a la ventana la cual daba al amplio patio y se divisaba parte de la ciudad.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-preguntó el italiano desde su cama al mayor, quien había apoyado un codo en el alféizar de la ventana y en lo mismo con su mano, la cual había apoyado en la palma de su mano.

-Pues ya sabes... universidad y eso.-respondió Gilbert sin apartar la vista del paisaje nocturno.

-¿Universidad?-preguntó Lovino pensativo.-no he pensado todavía en eso... aún nos queda tiempo para eso.

-No tanto. Cuando menos te lo esperes te verás haciendo las pruebas para entrar a la universidad y después de eso, eligiendo carrera. Sinceramente, me gustaría ir a la universidad, pero... no creo ser tan inteligente como para ello. Aunque si lo fuera, me gustaría estudiar matemáticas.-Gilbert clavó sus rubíes en los achocolatados ojos del italiano.-y tú, Lovino, ¿qué querrás hacer?

Al menor esta pregunta le pilló por sorpresa totalmente. Apenas si había pensado en la selectividad, menos había pensado en la universidad en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Pues... ni idea... supongo que alguna carrera de idiomas. Se me dan bien.-respondió el italiano incorporándose, acabando por sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pero dime, Lovi.-pidió el mayor con ese mote que había puesto al menor y a quien tanto le molestaba.-¿qué querrías estudiar, independientemente de que se te diera bien o no, eh?

-Pues...-meditó el italiano.-aunque no se me da especialmente bien y no tendría salida profesional, me gustaría estudiar Bellas Artes. Siempre me ha gustado dibujar, pero... no se me da bien. Es a Feli a quien realmente se le da.

-Deberías seguir tus sueños.-opinó el albino sonriendo sinceramente al moreno.-total, si luego seguro acabas en el paro, al menos estudia algo que realmente te motive. Nunca sabes lo que te depara la vida.

Lovino reflexionó sobre las palabras dichas por Gilbert tiempo después de que este se hubiese dormido. Casi nunca mantenían ese tipo de conversaciones tan filosóficas, pero la verdad era que cuando las tenían, Gilbert daba al menor de que pensar.

Y así, los días fueron pasando, y con ellos, promesas de amistad hechas por los dos amigos. Lovino jamás olvidaría las mañanas con Gilbert haciendo novillos en la azotea del edificio, donde ambos se lo pasaban en grande; o las noches de risas en las que decían cosas sin sentido pero les sacaba unas buenas risas(hay que admitir que esas risas eran producto del alcohol que Gilbert conseguía de su amigo Francis, quien algunas tardes le pasaba bebidas alcohólicas y comida basura que estaban prohibidas en el internado por la verja del colegio, siendo jamás pillados).

-Lovino, dime, ¿te gusta alguien?-preguntó Gilbert una de esas noches, cuando llevaba solo una cerveza bebida.

-Pfff.-rió Lovino, quien estaba tomando el último trago de su segundo ron con cola.-eso ni se pregunta.

-Dímelo.-pidió el alemán sentándose en la cama del menor, quien estaba tirado en ella riéndose.

-Es que es un secreto...

-Pues le preguntaré a Feliks. Él siempre sabe.-rió Gilbert.

-¡Noooo!-exclamó Lovino poniéndose serio de golpe, acercándose al mayor torpemente para ponerle la mano con la que no sostenía la botella en la mano.-por favor, no lo hagas. Sino, él se enterará.

-¿Él? Con que es un chico, ¿eh?-comentó el albino antes de reírse pasándole una mano por la cabeza al menor, quien se apartó.

-Sí, es Gilbert, pero no se lo digas.-pidió Lovino sonriendo, hablando en voz baja.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó el mayor contagiándosele la sonrisa.

-Por que es mi secreto.-explicó el menor antes de tomar a Gilbert por los hombros y acercar su boca a la suya en un intento de beso que resultó un choque algo violento de bocas.

-Ay, me has hecho daño.-se quejó Gilbert separándose.

Lovino no dijo nada, mirando la mayor.

-Pues entonces hazlo tú, genio.

Dicho y hecho. Gilbert abrazó de la cintura al más pequeño y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, besándole de una manera menos violenta. Lovino se dejó llevar, correspondiendo torpemente el beso y rodeando el cuello del albino con los brazos. El beso fue seguido de otros más apasionados hasta que el menor se acabó quedando dormido en los brazos de Gilbert. Este se tumbó en la cama del menor a quien arrasó junto a él y se echó la manta por encima suya y de Lovino, quien se había quedado abrazado a él. Gilbert sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del menor, y pegó su frente con la del italiano. La verdad es que se había ido enamorando de Lovino poco a poco desde el día en que se conocieron, pero no quería forzar a nada al menor ni estropear su relación con él, así que decidió que si surgía algo entre ellos, sería Lovino el que diera el primer paso.

La mañana siguiente Lovino juró y perjuró que no había besado a nadie, pero Gilbert le hizo cambiar de opinión, aunque no fue fácil. Tras contarle con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, Lovino se quiso morir. No porque se arrepintiese(que en parte sí), sino porque le daba vergüenza el haber admitido que le gustaba Gilbert. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ese albino egocéntrico que se consideraba awesome y superior que todos? Ah, sí, después de haber descubierto que bajo la máscara de chico "guay" y malote había una persona sensible cuyas inseguridades solo él conocía(y quizás también Feliks) y con quien se sentía, en parte, identificado.

El romance entre Lovino y Gilbert fue muy pasional y bonito, o eso les pareció a los dos chicos. Se pasaban las tardes juntos, y entre bromas y muestras de afecto se esforzaban por dar lo mejor de sí para poder salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Aunque la verdad, ya no le parecía tan horrible el colegio a Lovino, pues en él pasaba grandes momentos junto a Gilbert. Las clases las pasaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mandándose notitas en medio de clase sobre tonterías varias. Tras las comidas solían irse a la azotea donde hablaban sobre posibles planes de futuro en los que solo estaban ellos dos. Promesas sobre viajes a ciudades lejanas y capitales famosas. Promesas sobre una vida compartida en la que sólo ellos dos estuvieran.

Por la noche, Gilbert solía escabullirse de su cama y meterse en la de Lovino, quien se quejaba pero no hacía nada para impedirlo. Gilbert le abrazaba y le susurraba idioteces que sacaban alguna que otra sonrisa al chico del eterno ceño fruncido.

Lovino estaba en racha. Sus notas habían mejorado considerablemente, había encontrado el amor donde menos lo esperaba, y su vida parecía que no podía ser mejor.

Pero en la vida, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Cuando menos te lo esperas, la acechante desgracia te ataca por la espalda. Y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a la joven pareja.

-Vamos, Gil, tenemos que desayunar. Levanta y vámonos.-le apuró Lovino saliendo del cuarto de baño peinándose una última vez.

-Te digo que me duele la barriga a horrores.-se quejó el de pelo blanco aún tumbado en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos encima de la barriga.

-¿Entonces vas a fingir que estás enfermo? No cuela.-dijo Lovino frunciendo el ceño, pues no quería asistir solo a clase otra vez.

-No estoy fingiendo, Lovino.-admitió el mayor llamándole por su nombre completo, cosa que sólo hacía cuando se trataba de asuntos serios. Lovino no dijo nada y se fue a desayunar para más tarde ir a clase, sin creer al de ojos rojos.

¿Pero quién le diría a Lovino que el de pelo blanco estaba diciendo la verdad, y al ignorarle, firmaba su sentencia de muerte? Pues si Lovino no creía a Gilbert, nadie más lo haría. Ni siquiera Feliks, quien apenas se juntaba ya con el alemán. Había encontrado un gran amigo en un chico recién llegado llamado Toris y apenas se hablaba con el resto de chicos.

Y a partir de ese momento, el universo de Lovino se fue desmoronando poco a poco. Al cuarto día de Gilbert de faltar a clase, Lovino comenzó a preocuparse. El chico actuaba como el primer día, agarrándose la barriga y a veces incluso se le saltaban las lágrimas del dolor. El italiano avisó a los profesores. Y tras convenecer a la enfermera de que el chico estaba de verdad enfermo, ésta accedió a ir a su habitación a ver el estado de Gilbert.

-Llama a una ambulancia, ¡ya!-exclamó asustada tras hacerle un reconocimiento médico al albino, quien apenas parecía tener fuerzas.

Lovino hizo lo que la mujer le ordenaba y en unos veinte minutos una ambulancia se presentó en el colegio. Lovino le pidió perdón al mayor por no haberle hecho caso hasta ese momento, y, a pesar de sentirse fatal a causa del dolor, perdonó al italiano diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Lovino quiso creerle. También quiso pensar que todo iba a estar bien, que Gilbert volvería a los escasos días como nuevo.

Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió.

Lovino jamás olvidaría el cambio de expresión de la enfermera cuando, a la mañana siguiente, respondió al teléfono a la llamada desde el hospital de Gilbert. No olvidaría esa sensación de vació que le inundó al oír escuchar a la mujer, textualmente, que "Gilbert acaba de fallecer", a causa de una peritonitis detectada demasiado tarde.

Y luego, llegó lo peor: El entierro.

Le permitieron acudir a él tanto el profesorado del colegio como su familia, quien estuvo con él en ese momento tan crucial para la vida del italiano. Feliciano no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, acompañándole en su dolor, al igual que la familia del fallecido, quien apenas dejaba de llorar. Fue Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert, quien tiró la tierra encima del ataúd para así dar comienzo al proceso físico del entierro por parte de los enterradores.

Feliks, otro de los asistentes de la macabra ceremonia, no paró de llorar. Había sido amigo del albino desde que éste ingresó en el internado, casi a la misma vez que él, y habían compartido muchos momentos juntos. Feliks se reprendió internamente el no haber hablando tanto con Gilbert en los últimos meses a causa de su noviazgo con el italiano, quien tan mal la caía. Debió haberse tragado su orgullo y haber aceptado que Gilbert jamás sería suyo. Que jamás le miraría como miraba a Lovino. Que solo podría ser uno de sus tantos amigos.

También fueron más amigos del fallecido al entierro, como Francis, quien parecía que se iba a morir de la pena allí mismo, o Antonio, quien lloraba a mares y se lamentaba de no haber pasado más tiempo junto a Gilbert.

Lovino apenas lloró en el entierro. Exteriormente no mostró emoción alguna, pero por dentro, era un volcán en erupción. Recordó todos los momentos vividos junto al albino. Todas esas promesas que jamás se llegarían a cumplir. Todos esos planes que habían soñado, jamás serían llevados a cabo. Esa vida juntos que tanto habían ansiado tan solo sería un recuerdo de juventud de Lovino.

Tras esos momentos tan oscuros, los padres del italiano decidieron retirar a su hijo de la escuela. Más que nada por todos los recuerdo que ésta le traía de su amigo y amante. No querían condenar al mayor de los mellizos a seguir viviendo en aquel lugar que tanto dolor debía producirle el simple hecho de estar allí. Y no estaban equivocados. Lovino hizo su maleta intentando no mirar cada rincón de la habitación, y cada mínimo lugar que le traía recuerdos de Gilbert. Necesitaba irse de allí. Necesitaba olvidar que, por su culpa, Gilbert había muerto.

Si le hubiese creído, si le hubiese seguido su supuesto juego, diciéndoles a los profesores que realmente Gilbert se sentía mal, éste estaría en ese momento a su lado. Sus actos habían sido, en parte, los detonantes de la muerte de su amante.

¿Podría haber cambiado su destino al haber hecho caso a Gilbert, o por el contrario éste ya estaba escrito? Jamás lo sabría. Solo el paso de los años consiguió mitigar el dolor en el corazón del italiano quien nunca se perdonó el no haber salvado a la única persona que creyó en él.

-FIN-


End file.
